Year:1974
Bands Formed * The Ramones Singles Released 1984 David Bowie Bobby Bland "Ain't No Love in the Heart of the City" All I Want Is You Roxy Music Amateur Hour Sparks Band on the Run Wings William DeVaughn "Be Thankful for What You Got" Bennie and the Jets Elton John Black Water Doobie Brothers Boogie On Reggae Woman Stevie Wonder Burn Deep Purple Can't Get It Out of My Head Electric Light Orchestra Career of Evil Blue Oyster Cult Caroline Says Lou Reed Casablanca Moon Slapp Happy Child of the Universe Barclay James Harvest Counting Out Time Genesis Junior Byles "Curley Locks" Diamond Dogs David Bowie Doctor Doctor UFO Don't You Worry 'Bout a Thing Stevie Wonder Dreamer Supertramp Entre dos aguas Paco de Lucía Everlasting Love Carl Carlton Evie Stevie Wonder Faith Healer Sensational Alex Harvey Band Far Far Away Slade For the Love of Money O' Jays Free Bird Lynyrd Skynyrd Gonna Make You a Star David Essex He's Misstra Know-It-All Stevie Wonder Help Me Joni Mitchell Hey Joe Patti Smith Hollywood Swinging Kool and the Gang How Long Ace I Want to See the Bright Lights Tonight Richard and Linda Thompson I'm a Believer Robert Wyatt (If Loving You Is Wrong) I Don't Want to Be Right Mille Jackson It's Only Rock 'n Roll Rolling Stones Jessica Allman Brothers Band Jet Wings Judy Teen Cockney Rebel Junior's Farm Wings Killer Queen Queen Killing Yourself to Live Black Sabbath La Grange ZZ Top Lady Marmalade Labelle Love Hurts Gram Parsons Lover Lover Lover Leonard Cohen Magic Pilot Midnight at the Oasis Maria Muldaur Mike Oldfield's Single (Theme From Tubular Bells) Mike Oldfield Mrs. Vandebilt Wings Ne me quitte pas (If You Go Away) Jacques Brel Never Can Say Goodbye Gloria Gaynor Never Turn Your Back on Mother Earth Sparks Nothing From Nothing Billy Preston Number 9 Dream John Lennon Overnight Sensation (Hit Record) Raspberries Pick Up the Pieces Average White Band ¿Por qué te vas? Jeanette Pretzel Logic Steely Dan Rebel Rebel David Bowie Rikki Don't Lose That Number Steely Dan Rock 'n' Roll Suicide David Bowie Rock Your Baby George McCrae Samba Pa Ti Santana Sandy (4th of July, Asbury Park) Bruce Springsteen September Gurls Big Star She's Gone Daryl Hall and John Oates Spoon Can Strutter KISS Sundown Gordon Lightfoot TSOP (The Sound of Philadelphia) MFSB Teenage Rampage Sweet The Air That I Breathe Hollies The Bottle Gil Scott-Heron and Brian Jackson The Entertainer original du film "L'arnaque" Scott Joplin The "In" Crowd Bryan Ferry The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway Genesis The Payback James Brown The Real Me Who The Wall Street Shuffle 10cc This Town Ain't Big Enough for Both of Us Sparks Time/ Us and Them Pink Floyd Tubular Bells Mike Oldfield Un soir chez Norris Pierre Cavalli Walk On Neil Young When Will I See You Again Three Degrees You Haven't Done Nothin' Stevie Wonder Albums Released * Date Released: Artist - Album * February : Burn Deep Purple * April : Sweet Fanny Adams Sweet Other Events * Category:Year